Known oscillators manufactured using semiconductor processing techniques can have a frequency output that is a function of resistors and capacitors in a resistor-capacitor (RC) network. Semiconductor processing variations can cause relatively wide variations in frequency output of the oscillators. Because the frequencies of oscillators can vary, the oscillators can include circuitry that can be used to calibrate the frequencies of the oscillators to a reference frequency. This process can be referred to as trimming the oscillator. In some instances, trimming of an oscillator can be implemented through digital bits used to couple different resistor and/or capacitor networks to oscillator to change the frequency of the oscillator.
Calibration or trimming of a frequency of an oscillator can be performed using various known methods including iteratively measuring the frequency of the target oscillator output directly and converting the measurement into a correction factor, comparing counter values related, respectively, to the frequency of the target oscillator and a frequency of a reference oscillator, and so forth. Using known oscillator calibration techniques can be relatively inefficient, can consume relatively significant test time, for example, at wafer sort or final test, can occupy significant portions of device die area when implemented in hardware, and/or so forth. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.